Ice Demon
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Kisshu's team rescues an injured elven alien named Berry who joins Kisshu's team but because she is so affectionate with Kisshu this makes Ichigo jealous and later she falls for Ryou and attempts to make her his which upsets lettuce KisshuxIchigo, RyouxBerry, IchigovsBerry, LettucevsBerry
1. Chapter 1

Kisshu lay on his bed irritably as he remembered the alien elf girl they had saved a few days ago after she had been badly injured by a group of drunken human males. Pai had used his aerial torpedo on them while Kisshu had carried her to the ship and had been quite taken with her but would always love Ichigo. Suddenly Pai appeared in his room to which he bolted up curiously and eagerly.

"Hey Pai how's that alien girl we saved a few days ago doing she stabilized yet or what?" Kisshu asked as he was anxious to meet her properly and introduce himself. Deep down he had hoped that this cute girl would be his partner in order to make Ichigo jealous.

Pai rubbed the area between his eyes "Yes Kisshu she has stabilized but go easy on her she is still rather weak" Pai said sternly but Kisshu had already teleported to the medical bay. "Damn it he never listens no wonder he always ends up in trouble" Pai groans.

_**In medical bay**_

Berry was lying peacefully in her bed resting and going over the fearful ordeal that happened to her earlier that day. She had been so afraid when those men attacked her luckily she had been able to beat half of them up but she had still been badly hurt.

Suddenly Pai and Kisshu teleported into the room giving her quite a shock as she had never met another alien elf before except for her parents who had been murdered during her childhood. She covered herself with the sheet fearfully as she had no idea what these mysterious men had in store for her.

"Hello Miss Berry this is our ship Serenity, me and Kisshu saved you from those thugs and brought you back here to recover" Pai explained calmly to which Berry looked both grateful and shocked.

Berry was rather beautiful as Aliens go and she had attracted Kisshu and Pai's attention she was unlike any alien they had ever encountered before. She had eyes the colour of blood, long blonde hair that reached her waist and a lovely slender figure like a model.

"Um…thank you for saving me…" Berry said nervously fiddling with her fingers avoiding eye contact to which Pai smiled.

"You're very welcome if you could tell us what your powers are we would be most grateful" Pai said eagerly to which Berry looked uneasy.

"My…my powers are manipulation over Ice and snow" berry said shyly to which Kisshu suddenly sat put up his hand.

"Ok no buts she's my partner I'm sick of working with Taruto he's so childish" Kisshu said sternly to which Pai agreed as he was aware if he refused Kisshu would throw a tantrum until he got his way.

_**Later**_

"Until we have a room ready for you you'll be sharing mine" Kisshu said to a very nervous Berry who was sitting on the edge of his bed wearing a black tank top that ended under her chest and a pair of underwear. Her long blonde hair flowed loosely down to her waist like long strands of fine silk.

"Out of pure curiosity what weapon do you wield?" Kisshu asked sitting beside Berry and summoned his own dragon swords to her "See these are mine so what do you use?" Kisshu asked.

"Shadow Scythe" Berry called and a large scythe appeared in her hand making a couple of beads of sweat run down Kisshu's temple not to mention a feeling of fear. She also produced a couple of Shurikens so Kisshu made a note to self not to attack her during her sleep.

"I look forward to being your partner Berry" Kisshu said kindly to the young elf girl who sat beside him to which she kissed his cheek smiling.

"Thank you Kisshu I am grateful that you are my partner" Berry said smiling cheerfully to which Kisshu blushed then began to panic.

"Holy crap what's wrong with me I mean I know she's cute but I Love Ichigo not this girl maybe its cos she's so sexy" Kisshu thought worriedly trying to calm himself.

Kisshu said nothing else about it and fell asleep in the same bed as Berry but warned her to stay on her own side as he was already into another girl.

_**Morning**_

Berry woke up and rubbed her eyes sleepily only to realize Kisshu was gone "Maybe he went away to train" Berry thought until Kisshu teleported in front of her making her jump.

"Yo I went and got you this to wear" Kisshu said producing a toga dress for Berry making her blush "Well I thought it would suit you" he said awkwardly after seeing her expression. It was obvious Kisshu thought a lot of her bit explained he only thought of her as a sister as he liked another girl named Ichigo Momomiya who lived on earth.

The Toga dress was white with a V front with an X back and a belt around the waist to which the skirt ended at the ankles making her look radiant and sexy. Kisshu then placed a ruby pendant around her neck which hung delicately between her breasts in a silver chain then she put on some silver spaghetti strap heeled sandals.

"Well um how do I look?" Berry asked nervously to which Kisshu told her to do a small turn to which she obeyed and then he said she looked pretty.

Suddenly Pai and Taruto teleported into the room "Good morning Kisshu I have a mission for you orders from Deep blue he says go and infiltrate the Mew base and plant a chimera animal underneath it" Pai ordered. Kisshu was hesitant then agreed as long as he could hopefully abduct Ichigo in the process to which Pai eventually agreed as Kisshu would also throw a tantrum about this sort of thing too.

_**In café mew mew**_

"Ok girls we've received some data that a new alien has joined Kisshu and his team with the ability to manipulate Ice and Snow" Ryou explained sternly. A few concerned faces spread around the room especially Ichigo.

"But none of us can use any fire abilities at all Shirogane-san I use Psychic power, Mint uses steel, lettuce uses water, Purin is the earth and Zakuro is Dark" Ichigo cried worriedly as snow would be useless against this new foe.

"That's not all this one appears to be a female" Keichiiro explained which created a sharp pain in Ichigo's chest when she heard that word "Female". Kisshu always flirted with her and during the past battles she had learned she had a few hidden feelings for Kisshu and now he had replaced her.

"That jerk" Ichigo muttered her eyes tearful and her fists shaking with rage at the thought that Kisshu had been playing her for a fool to distract her from beating him.

"Ichigo you ok?" Ryou asked curiously to which Ichigo glared at him an aura of rage radiating from her entire being which scared everyone including him.

"WHERE IS THE SIGNAL COMING FROM?!" Ichigo snarled angrily to which Keichiiro nervously answered from the park where she had been taken on a date with Masaya to which Ichigo bolted out of the door in mid transformation and the others followed. "YOU'LL PAY FOR MESSING WITH MY HEART KISSHU I GUARANTEE IT!" Ichigo snarled. "Ichigo onee-san is scaring me" Purin whimpered tearfully as none of them had seen Ichigo this made before even when Ryou made her work overtime and it was beginning to freak them all out.


	2. C2: The jealousy of a kitten is scary

Ichigo dashed on ahead as fast as her legs would carry her while the others attempted to keep up with her. "Ichigo onee-sama please wait we can't keep up" Purin cried desperately to which Ichigo ignored her and clenched her fists as she was still furious.

"Remind me never to piss Ichigo off again" Mint said to which everyone stared at her in awe "What? What did I say?" Mint said crossly not enjoying the staring gaze of the others.

"But Mint you always agitate Ichigo on a daily basis" Lettuce said bluntly with an innocent look to which Mint groaned crossly.

_**At park**_

"Now that we have polluted these trees the pollen with create deadly spores that will suffocate these damn humans and those pesky mews" Kisshu cackled. He was enjoying being mischievous but was more excited that Pai had agreed that if he still tried to destroy earth Ichigo could join them.

Berry watched from nearby her long blonde waves blowing in the wind. She had changed her attire to something more appropriate for battle but promised to wear gowns at the ship to which Kisshu agreed. Berry was wearing a black tank top that ended under her boobs, black fingerless made out of leather and elasticized materials, blue mini shorts that ended under her butt and knee length boots with flat heels. Around her neck was a black velvet choker with an oval ruby incased in gold.

_**Suddenly**_

"KISSHU YOU HEARTLESS JERK!" a loud and rather pissed off voice bellowed from below them to which Kisshu smiled playfully.

"Ah kitten you came right on time you look cuter than ever now that you're mad" Kisshu teased to which Ichigo reached her final ounce of patience.

"KISSHU I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME AND YOU CAN SO EASILY REPLACE ME FOR THAT CUTE GIRL!" Ichigo roared a red aura surrounding her body.

"Um I'm staying out of this" lettuce whimpered nervously backing away from Ichigo afraid that anything she said would anger her further.

Mint was hiding behind lettuce for a change "D…Don't hurt me Ichigo I beg you" she whimpered nervously. Usually she would bully and harass Ichigo to the ends of the earth now she was cowering behind Lettuce like a 5 yr old.

Zakuro just stood where she was completely silent with a sweat drop on her head and a question mark above her head "How the hell does this work? I thought Ichigo hated Kisshu and here she is getting all jealous because of a newcomer" Zakuro thought to herself.

Purin seemed more confused and innocent than the others "Does Ichigo onee-sama like Kisshu?" Purin said innocently.

When Kisshu heard this his ears perked up "So kitten you've fallen for me have you?" he teased deviously a huge smirk spreading across his face.

Ichigo turned bright red and became cross "NO WAY OF COURSE NOT I HATE PERVERTS!" she lied desperately but Kisshu could see right through her.

"I see well then you won't mind if I do this will you" Kisshu said deviously to which he grabbed Berry by the waist and pulled her into a kiss shocking both Ichigo and Berry.

"Look there's no real fight here it's all about making each other jealous so I'm outta here" Mint sighed crossly and she walked off irritably.

"I just remembered I have homework so…See Yah" Lettuce cried escaping while she still had the chance.

"I have to make dinner for my brothers and sister they must be starving unless Ms. Rosbe made dinner while I was gone so I'll see ya later" Purin said wearily making her leave.

"I'm both confused and pissed off about this I have better things to do" Zakuro groaned crossly and began to leave in a mysterious manner.

However Kisshu and Ichigo where still fighting and not really paying attention to anything so Berry sighed heavily "This is going nowhere" she said crossly and she reverted the tree back to normal.

"Kisshu I'm outta here I came to fight not to bring your love life into this" Berry said irritably and teleported back to the ship.

"Hey wait Berry come back damnit" Kisshu groaned crossly rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. He looked at Ichigo who look pissed off as well as confused "I'll be back soon kitten here's my seal of my promise" Kisshu teased and kissed Ichigo before teleporting outta there.

_**At Mint's house**_

Mint sat on her bed in her pajama's with Mickey sitting beside her enjoying being stroked while sipping a cup of fresh peppermint tea and some lemon cheesecake.

"Geez Ichigo was acting like she'd been rejected her paycheck for 5 months" Mint thought wearily and then put down her cup and touched her lips gently "I wonder what it's like to be in love" she thought.

_**At lettuce's house**_

Lettuce was sitting at her desk finishing her homework but was distracted by Ichigo's behavior earlier and was still rather baffled. "Ichigo always acts like she hates Kisshu could she be in love with him in truth?" she thought nibbling the end of her pen.

_**At Purin's**_

Purin's 5 siblings were asleep in bed and Ms. Rosbe had gone home for the evening but had kindly offered to pick up Heicha and take her to preschool in the morning which Purin had accepted. "Man I've never seen Ichigo onee-sama so mad before it was worse than that time when Ryou walked in on her changing" Purin thought as she finished the dishes.

_**At Zakuro's**_

Zakuro put down the phone after ending her call with the modeling agency she had booked a date with for a photo shoot for a magazine on summer beach wear. "Geez those girls sure are immature and Ichigo has the worst temper" Zakuro groaned crossly.

_**At Ichigo's**_

Sakura knocked on Ichigo' door worriedly "Ichigo honey you're dinner's ready don't you want any?" she asked wondering if it would be a good idea to go in and check on her.

"I'm not hungry I just wanna be alone" Ichigo mumbled from the other side of the door.

Sakura sighed sadly "Ok sweetie but if you need to talk I'll be here ok" Sakura said before walking downstairs. It was awkward talking amongst each other sometimes as Shintaro wasn't there anymore to help Sakura with advice. He had been killed last year in a hit and run car accident which had left them both traumatized. Ichigo's job as a waitress was the one thing that kept the balanced paycheck going aswell as the money Shintaro had left behind.

Ichigo lay in her bed her eyes filled with tears, she couldn't get the image of that stunning elf girl out of her head and what if Kisshu was sleeping with her to boot. It was only as of recently that she had discovered her feelings for him and now it was most likely too late to say anything about it. "You fool how could you expect him to wait I've been so cruel to him all this time" Ichigo sobbed. She clutched her chest painfully, her heart felt as though it had been crushed by a giant steel clawed hand after being torn from her chest.

_**At Serenity**_

"Yo Kisshu you gonna come out at any time you've been in there for hours you gotta eat summot" Pai said crossly and attempted to enter but the teleport lock was on so only he or Berry could enter.

"Damnit what happened down there you've been sulking since you got back here would you just tell us what happened already" Taruto snapped crossly and attempted to open the door but was electrocuted for trying to enter.

"You two really are moron's you know that" a pissed off voice said from behind them and when they turned around they saw Berry. She was still wearing her combat attire from earlier and even Pai and Taruto found it rather appealing to the eyes.

"Hey Berry nice outfit" Taruto teased eyeing Berry up and down to which he was rewarded with a kick in the face "Ouch what was that for?" he snapped.

"For being perverted that's what" Berry snapped "I aint stupid I can see what you're up to despite the innocent looks you put on".

"Hmm she's more devious that I would have thought" Pai thought to himself then cleared his throat "Kisshu is throwing a tantrum can you talk to him for us you're the only one besides him who can enter" Pai said with a pleading look.

Berry sighed crossly "Sure whatever but just go and find something to do like make breakfast" she said and gave them a look as if to say "now get lost". They obediently did as they were told without hesitation as to not piss her off.

_**In Kisshu's Room**_

Kisshu lay on his bed staring at the ceiling "My sweet Kitten has fallen for me this day couldn't get any better" he chuckled but was given a shock when Berry entered the room.

"Kisshu the others think you're sick so why don't you just tell them the truth" Berry said irritably. She enjoyed being Kisshu's partner but hated the fact that he was childish and annoying most of the time.

"Your outfit looks sexy" Kisshu teased to which she booted him in the face then stormed off in a bad mood.

"Stupid jerk he never takes me seriously" Berry grumbled crossly while Kisshu stared at her butt as she walked out of the room. She blushed slightly the line "Your outfit looks sexy" looping over and over in her head.


	3. C3: Confessions

It was a long tiring day at the café and despite everyone working hard Ichigo had skipped work with the excuse of not feeling well but not everyone bought it. Keichiiro was under the impression that it must be stress related and said that since Ichigo was such a hard worker she deserved the time off. "It's not like Ichigo to skip work at all unless she has a date with that Masaya guy" Ryou thought while sitting in a chair. He admitted he liked to tease Ichigo but that was because he had a crush on her and liked to see her mad.

Mint was on her feet all day and had no time to sip tea which made her irritable but the sight of seeing Ichigo mad had given her more respect for the cat mew than she had given her before.

Lettuce worked in the kitchen doing dishes and preparing cakes to be served by the others since they were so short handed "I hope Ichigo is doing ok" Lettuce thought worriedly.

Purin was still acting all bouncy and bubbly but she would pester the older mews including Ryou and Keichiiro about when Ichigo would come back and they would shrug their shoulders and say they didn't know.

Zakuro knew that this must have deeply hurt Ichigo and that she must have deep feelings for Kisshu so she decided to act maturely and keep the others in line until she returned. It actually did make her want to laugh a few times seeing Mint work for once.

_**At Momomiya residence**_

Sakura sat at the table eating lunch with Ichigo who had eaten very little which was upsetting her deeply to see her daughter in such a way. She took a deep breath and clenched her fists bravely "Ichigo honey you ought to eat something you've hardly touched your food" Sakura said kindly.

Ichigo looked at her mother then at the plate of fish pie on her plate then sighed heavily and pushed it away "Sorry mum I just don't feel like eating" Ichigo sighed sadly then got out of her chair and made her way upstairs.

Sakura watched her make her way upstairs then heard the sound of her bedroom door closing then she took a heavy sigh "So it's come to this" she thought then picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Yes hello Masaya is that you can you come round please…" Sakura began.

_**Later**_

Ichigo lay on her bed sadly thinking deeply about the blonde Elven beauty who had been alongside Kisshu during the battle. She couldn't help but think that Kisshu was dating her or doing something even worse along those lines knowing his behavior.

Ichigo was wearing a white halter neck top with pink star spiky flowers and blue mini shorts with her hair in two bunches she had her cat bell choker around her neck.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door and her mother appeared "Honey you have a visitor" Sakura said cheerfully and Masaya appeared in the doorway wearing one of his cheerful yet goofy smiles.

"Hey Ichigo I've come to cheer you up since your mum says you've been rather down recently" Masaya said cheerfully flashing her a dazzling smile.

"G…great nice to see you Masaya" Ichigo said sarcastically with a false smile spread across her face.

_**Ichigo's inner POV**_

"_What the hell is this?! Couldn't mum have asked Moe or Miwa to come round and cheer me up! Masaya is about as fun as a stone statue in park!"_

_**Now**_

Masaya continued to blabber continuously about the normal schoolwork and his kendo club then he was wandering if she wanted to go out on a date sometime. Ichigo groaned heavily before she heard the last sentence "Geez is school the only thing he thinks about what a bore!" Ichigo thought crossly.

"Hey Ichigo I said do you wanna go on a date sometime?" Masaya said loudly his face looking rather annoyed but still friendly.

Ichigo cleared her throat "No thanks Masaya but it was a kind offer anyway I think you should leave I have homework to be catching up on" Ichigo said pushing him out the door.

"But you haven't been at school so how can you..." Masaya began but was pushed out the door by Ichigo crossly.

"Thank god he's gone I was beginning to think he'd never leave" Ichigo sighed crossly closing her door hard.

"As was I" a cross voice said from behind her making Ichigo's eyes widen in shock. When Ichigo turned around Kisshu was sitting on her bed his eyes dark, his arms and legs folded and a dark aura surrounding his body.

Ichigo screamed loudly "KISSHU ITS YOU!" Ichigo cried in shock stunned that he was in her bedroom.

"Y'know kitten I think I've made it obvious several times how I feel about you spending time with that tree hugger when you have me but you never learn" Kisshu said crossly.

"KISSHU YOU IDIOT!" Ichigo yelled lunging at him taking him by surprise and knocking him over onto her bed so she was pinning him down for a change.

"Oh I see kitten you wanna play is that it you just needed to say so" Kisshu teased but stopped when he saw Ichigo was actually crying on his shirt and softened his gaze "Hey Ichigo I was just mad I wasn't gonna hurt you" Kisshu said gently.

"Idiot…" Ichigo mumbled to which Kisshu's eyes widened and he looked at her curiously.

Kisshu perked up his ears and then leaning forward slightly supported by Ichigo's pillow "What did you say Ichigo?" Kisshu said curiously.

"I SAID IDIOT!" Ichigo yelled nearly popping Kisshu's ears "How could you kiss that cute elf girl when I only just realized my own feelings for you!?" Ichigo yelled crossly. She continued to thump her fists against Kisshu's chest but he stopped her.

"Ichigo do you realize what you just said?" Kisshu said gently stroking her red locks to which Ichigo thought for a second.

"I called you an idiot repeatedly and I won't apologize cos you are one" Ichigo snapped crossly her eyes tearful and red from crying so much.

"No you dummy Ichigo; you've realized that you love me you're jealous kitten" Kisshu stated gently and kissed her forehead gently.

"Well I was in denial for a while and it just took some time" Ichigo said nuzzling her face into Kisshu's chest shyly.

"Well do you wanna explain yourself young lady?" a stern voice said from the doorway and Ichigo's blood ran cold when she saw her mother in the doorway with a cross look on her face.

Kisshu blinked "Hey Ichigo is that lady your sister?" Kisshu asked curiously to which Sakura's mood softened at the compliment.

"My name is Sakura Momomiya and I am Ichigo's mother young man" Sakura said sternly to which Kisshu began to panic now. Before Kisshu could speak Sakura stopped him "Look I'm not gonna stop you from seeing Ichigo but I would like an explanation if that's not too much to ask" Sakura said crossly. Ichigo and Kisshu looked at each other and groaned "Well here we go again" Ichigo sighed and then looked at sakura ready to confess.


	4. C4: Acceptance

Sakura stood in the doorway looking rather cross about a strange green haired boy with elf ears clutching her precious daughter close to his body "Well are you gonna tell who you are or not?" Sakura snapped crossly.

Kisshu swallowed nervously "My name is Kisshu Kaibutsu I am the youngest child of the king of my planet and I have an older sister named Akiko Kaibutsu. I am in love with your daughter Ichigo and plan on marrying her one day" Kisshu said bravely his fists clenched and his body shaking.

Ichigo covered her mouth in shock and her eyes filled with tears "Oh Kisshu" Ichigo thought as a tear spilled down her cheek.

Sakura smiled and patted Kisshu on the shoulder "I see well young man you seem to care a lot about my daughter and I do seem to prefer you over Masaya he just doesn't care for Ichigo as much anymore so I will allow you to date" Sakura said smiling.

A giant smile spread across Kisshu's face and he turned to Ichigo who became nervous "You hear that kitten your mum likes me more than that stupid tree hugger and I can marry you too!" Kisshu cried clinging to Ichigo.

"Wait a second Kisshu" Sakura said sternly to which Kisshu did "I will let you marry Ichigo but only when she turns fifteen until then you have to wait she's still in middle school" to which Kisshu's ears drooped.

The thought of not being able to have Ichigo all to himself broke Kisshu's heart and his eyes welled up with tears "NOOOOOT FAAAIIIR!" Kisshu wailed loudly and Ichigo consoled Kisshu until he calmed down.

"Um Kisshu just because we're not married doesn't mean we can't date or do other things" Ichigo said helpfully to which Kisshu's ears perked up.

"Really like what?" Kisshu said hopefully now perked up that there was a plan b to this mayhem.

Ichigo fiddled with her fingers shyly "Well just because we can't be married we can still kiss and cuddle and go on dates and sleep together" Ichigo said shyly her face bright red.

"REALLY WE CAN DO THAT!?" Kisshu cried happily and clung to Ichigo as If the world was ending "Ichigo I promise to show you a good time and you'll be begging for more after I've finished with you" he said winking deviously.

"Ah youth" Sakura giggled leaving the room while Ichigo and Kisshu bickered for a while before making up and kissing.

_**Meanwhile**_

Berry had been watching from outside the window and was not impressed by Kisshu's actions. Pai and Taruto appeared behind her and watched the scene aswell.

"So this is the girl Kisshu's crazy for she is kinda cute I guess" Berry said watching Ichigo from the window.

"Hmm do I sense jealousy?" Taruto teased as he appeared behind her.

"NO WAY HE'S BETRAYING US FOR THE ENEMY!" Berry snapped angrily punching the light s out of Taruto then teleporting back to the ship.

_**At Serenity**_

Berry began to destroy one Chimera animal after the other during training and was so at the point of anger that she was beyond reasoning with. "How long has she been at it?" Pai asked bluntly as he watched Berry fight with everything she had in her.

"2 hours straight without rest she's seriously mad Pai you gotta say something to her" Taruto said nervously.

After destroying the chimera animal Berry collapsed to her knee's sweat dripping down her neck, face, chest and back "Kisshu you traitor you choose to sleep with the enemy rather than help our race!" Berry thought angrily clenching her fist and punching the ground so hard it shattered. Pai appeared behind her and picked her up shocking her "Pai lemme go you idiot!" she snapped angrily kicking her legs in frustration.

Pai glared at her "You may want to help our race but pushing yourself to ridiculous limits will just make you ill" to which Berry just sulked and remained obedient.

_**Later**_

"Pai that girl shows a lot of promise and endurance" Deep blue said from within his dimension.

"Yes Lord Deep Blue but she still needs training she is still very rebellious" Pai said kneeling obediently before Deep Blue.

"Part of her disobedience makes her a good ally to us and a better enemy we can use her Pai remember that" Deep Blue said sternly.

"Yes Master as you wish" Pai said obediently and Deep blue disappeared.

_**At Momomiya residence**_

Sakura prayed at her husband's shrine in her tea room "Darling we're doing ok, I'm taking care of our daughter and she's found a boyfriend who loves her named Kisshu and Ichigo loves him deeply too".

Ichigo lay on her bed clinging to Kisshu as the summer heat had defeated her and she had fallen asleep. Kisshu of course wasn't fond of the heat himself but he was enjoying the attention from his precious kitten. Suddenly Kisshu felt something soft against his chest and realized Ichigo had tightened her legs around his own legs and had her chest pressed against his "This is the best day of my entire life" Kisshu thought to himself.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure it is Kisshu" a pissed off voice said from behind him and when he turned around he saw an angry looking Berry by the window with her arms folded.

"Berry! Why are you here what business do you have with Ichigo and her mother?" Kisshu yelled angrily.

Berry glared at him "You're betraying your clan for a mere human Kisshu! Remember they need you more than that girl does!" Berry snapped.

Kisshu glared at Berry "I'm not betraying my clan I just don't wanna do it with violence!" Kisshu snapped.

This was the last straw for Berry "Kisshu open your eyes this girl is a Mew Mew! She's the enemy and if you won't obey then I'll make you see it!" Berry snapped.

Berry's eyes glowed red and suddenly Ichigo began to writhe in pain and was unable to breathe clutching her throat and chest desperately "ICHIGO!" Kisshu cried clutching her in fear and anger.

"I'll get rid of the problem Kisshu ok" Berry said wickedly to which Kisshu's eyes darkened and he lunged at her punching her in the gut and stabbing her in the shoulder with his sword shocking Berry.

"NEVER TOUCH ICHIGO AGAIN BERRY OR YOU'LL HAVE TO ANSWER TO ME!" Kisshu raged angrily his eyes glowing yellow. Berry glared at him angrily and teleported back to the ship while Kisshu cradled Ichigo in his arms "Kitten I'm sorry…I'm sorry I let you get in harm's way" Kisshu whispered. "Kisshu…" Ichigo whispered still unconscious and Kisshu breathed a sigh of relief and kissed her gently on the lips and promised to never let Ichigo be put in that kind of situation again and if so then he would protect her.


	5. C5: Berry's Revenge

Berry was in her chambers wearing a pale pink toga skirt that reached her ankles with a slit either side that ended at her hips with a gold belt that went around her but twice with an oval blue stone and a one sided toga top of the same colour with a breastplate on her left breast. She also wore white fingerless gloves to her forearms and had a sword with a bat handle with a small red jewel and the blade ended at her calves. Her hair was loose and she was wearing a pale pink lipstick; on her feet were a pair of brown sandals with wings on the sides.

"Well don't you look lovely?" a voice said from behind her to which Pai appeared with a blank look on his face.

"Pai it's you what do you want?" Berry said placing her hands on her hips irritably making it obvious she didn't want to be disturbed.

"Deep blue wants to speak to you immediately so be quick about it Berry" Pai said with a sharp tone to his voice.

"Tch stupid jackass always thinks he can boss me around" Berry muttered under her breath as she walked through the door.

_**Meanwhile**_

"N…No Kisshu I can't it's embarrassing" Ichigo cried covering her face and backing up against the edge of her bed.

"Oh come on Ichigo don't be such a tease we're dating now right" Kisshu pouted sulkily.

"But…but I'm not ready Kisshu" Ichigo said her face bright red.

"Ichigo we've kissed and gone on dates right so now I think we're ready to go further than just playing and fooling around" Kisshu said sternly.

Ichigo sighed heavily "Ok Kisshu you can sleep in my bed with me" she said utterly defeated knowing that Kisshu would just pester her nonstop if she didn't agree.

"HOORAY WAHOO YEEHAA!" Kisshu cried happily bouncing about the room joyfully.

"I see you finally said yes to him" Sakura said chuckling as she entered the room.

"Yes I had to or he'd have never shut up anyway mum what's up?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Sakura handed Ichigo her school satchel "You have an exam this afternoon right I'll have lunch ready when you get back and don't worry I'll make sure Kisshu behaves" she said reassuringly.

"Thanks mum" Ichigo cried grabbing her satchel and rushing out the doorway.

Kisshu was stunned "I've never seen Ichigo run so fast before unless it was from an enemy must be those cat genes".

Sakura chuckled "Yes well ever since she was young Ichigo has hated to be late for any agenda in her social life".

_**At school**_

"I made it" Ichigo panted as she reached the gates.

"Ichigo you look exhausted did you run all the way here?" Moe asked curiously to which Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah I kinda did I was in such a hurry" Ichigo confessed awkwardly.

"Man you are such an idiot you could have caught the bus like a normal person" Miwa sighed.

"Hey Ichigo good luck on today's test" Masaya called to her from across the yard.

Ichigo waved politely but her inner message was BAKA.

Meanwhile above the building a figure appeared "Well well so this is the school that Ichigo attends I'll have fun causing chaos here".

_**In back of school**_

Berry checked out the school equipment "Hmm so these are what humans use for fun look like useful weapons to me" Berry chuckled.

"Hey what are you doing in there you're not a student of this school" the gym teacher yelled.

Berry glared at him "Silence human I'll take your spirit now" she cried using her power on him to create a fusion.

_**Meanwhile**_

Kisshu was sitting on Ichigo's bed casually awaiting her to return when he sensed another Alien presence "is it Pai no it's too strong then it must be Berry but why unless…SHE'S AFTER ICHIGO" he cried. Kisshu leapt off the bed out of the window his eyes angry and filled with concern "Berry was never interested in me I'm only a teammate I can just get scolded but Ichigo is…Ichigo is her rival" Kisshu thought to himself.

_**At school**_

"Bye Ichigo have a good afternoon" Moe and Miwa cried as they left the school together to go and buy ice cream and stare at cute boys.

"Hey Ichigo do you wanna go for a walk together on the way home?" Masaya said smiling sheepishly.

Ichigo remembered how Kisshu had reacted when he'd seen her with Masaya last time and shook her head "Sorry Masaya I'm kinda seeing someone so I'll have to turn you down but maybe you could try asking Moe or Miwa they have huge crushes on you".

Masaya just stared blankly at her as she ran off but when she was out of sight Ichigo sensed a Chimera animal and made her way to the sports arena and when she was out of sight she was about to transform when Ice shards attacked her from above sending her pendant flying into the school pool.

"Sorry kitten can't have you transforming" a devious voice said from above and Ichigo looked up and saw Berry smirking at her wickedly.

Fear ran down Ichigo's spine but she stood her ground "Berry what are you doing here? What do you want?" she snapped.

Berry glared at Ichigo's insolence and her eyes glowed red creating a shockwave sending Ichigo flying into the wall injuring her "I'm here to get rid of the pest that distracts Kisshu from his true place in life" Berry snarled. Berry was about to attack again when a voice cried out "DRAGON SWORDS!" to which Berry dodged a huge energy ball that was aimed at her. When Berry looked towards the direction of the attack Kisshu was floating in midair with an angry glare on his face, his eyes dark and filled with rage.

"Oh Kisshu it's you, stop trying to get in my way I'm doing this so she won't get in the way of our mission and we can save our planet thus the mews will be weaker" Berry said irritably placing her hands on her hips. Kisshu lunged at Berry and punched her in the gut shocking her and sending her sprawling backwards clutching her stomach in pain.

"K…Kisshu you…you came" Ichigo sniffed clinging to Kisshu tightly as he held her close to his chest and cupped her head. Tears rolled down her cheeks and Kisshu could feel her trembling.

"Ssh it's ok Kitten I'm here your safe now" Kisshu said gently stroking Ichigo hair and then glared at Berry "I WARNED YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HER BERRY!" Kisshu snarled.

Berry was still clutching her stomach but was glaring "I will be back Kisshu and I'll make sure that pesky mew is disposed of" she snarled then teleported back to Serenity.


End file.
